User blog:Efflictim/11/April/2019/New Egyptians and New Raid
Full patch notes can be found, HERE. Messenger of Unity, Nephthys Lore Goes Here! #'Holy Spirit of the Judge' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Summons the Holy Spirit of the Judge, eliminating all enemy buffs and dealing 4800% damage. Against Boss enemies, the Holy Spirit of the Judge is applied for 18.5s and each attack from Nephthys inflicts 1980% additional damage. 24.2s #'Spirit of the Jackal' (Active 2) Summons the Spirit of the Jackal, increasing damage by 283% and Attack Speed by 64% for 31.9s 2, overlaying up to 2 times. 18.3s #'Spirit of the Hawk' ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Summons the Spirit of the Hawk, inflicting 4920% damage to all enemies. Deals 4870% damage per second for 85.7s, overlaying up to 10 times. Also, all allied units gain 8% Lifesteal for 5 seconds. 9.1s #'Judge's Qualifications' (Passive 1) Increase the damage of all allied units by 226%, further increasing by 16% for each enhancement level. Also, increase Nephthys' ranged damage by 264%. #'Blessings of the Holy Spirit' (Passive 2) Each time Nephthys uses a summon ability, increase her "Blessing of the Summons" by 1, stacking up to 10 times. During Guild Siege/Loot, each time "Blessing of the Summons" is increased, increase Nephthys' DoT damage by 4985% 2, stacking up to 10 times. When 'Blessing of the Summons" is fully stacked, consume all stacks to increase all allied damage by 360 for 15.4s. #'Wingbeat of the Hawk' (Passive 3) Increase the damage enemies receive by 245%. Also, during Guild Siege/Loot, when using "Spirit of the Hawk", increase the damage enemies receive by another 102%, maintaining up to 5 overlays. #'Beautiful Charisma' (Max Passive) Base Increase the damage enemies receive by 76% during Guild Loot/Siege. MAX Increase the damage enemies receive by 295% and ranged damage enemies receive by 248% during Guild Siege/Loot. Also, increase the Single-target damage of all allies by 445% for 31.9s 2 when using "Spirit of the Jackal", overlaying up to 2 times. #'Woman of Unity' (Ult Passive) Base Increase the damage of allied units by 127%. ULT Increase the damage by 358% and Skill damage by 405% of allied units. Also, when using "Holy Spirit of the Judge", increase allied unit additional Boss damage by 249% 2 for 18.5s. #'Summoning Contract' (Arch Passive) Base Increase the Main Stats of allied units by 54%. ARCH Increase the Main Stats of allied units by 295%. Each time "Holy Spirit of the Judge" is used, increase allied units damage by 395% and additional by 362%, overlaying up to 5 times. #'The Way of Unity' ( /Ranged) (Infinity Passive) Nephthys has a 100% chance to reduce active skill cooldowns on normal attacks. Improves the "Blessing of the Summons' allied buff to increase damage to 960 for 31.4s, and all attacks are hits. During Guild Loot/Siege, the buff from "Summoning Contract" now stacks up to 10 times, and also increased additional Boss damage by 189% 2 stacking up to 3 times. Separately, increase allied unit damage by 1482%, increasing by 31% for each additional Infinity Enhancement. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Attacks 1 enemy, and reduces active skill cooldowns with a certain chance. Infinity Skills: *Party Magic : Increase the damage of allied units by 450%. *Party Ranged : Increase the Ranged attack power of allied units by 450%. *Party Occupation : Increase the additional Boss damage of allied units by 540% in Guild Siege / Loot. Character Skill: *Peaceful Beginnings (INF+1): Increase the damage of allied units by 3128%. Destroyer of Evil, Set Lore Goes Here! #'Shadow of Darkness' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Inflict 9800% damage to an enemy and ignores, up to tier 2, Immunity and Evasion, while also prevents them from using active skills for 6 seconds, doesn't work against Boss-type enemies. Also, gain 10 Dark Energy when using this ability. 8.5s #'Judgement of Darkness' ( /Melee) (Active 2) Inflict 12500% damage to an enemy and ignores, up to tier 2, Immunity and Evasion, prevents healing for 10 seconds and Stuns them 2. Those who are killed will be unable to be revived. Also, gain 20 Dark Energy when using this ability. 16.3s #'Military Resolve' (Active 3) When using this ability, fully reset the cooldown of both 'Shadow of Darkness' and 'Judgement of Darkness'. Also, become Immortal for 11 seconds, restorying up to 80% of your Max HP in the process. While Immortal, you are immune to negative effects, your attacks do not miss and all your attacks are hits. The Immortality effect is a tier 2 effect. 28s #'Darkness Aura' (Passive 1) Dark Energy can be stored up to 100 stacks, and for each stack Set gains 100% damage. Upon hitting 100 stacks, active "Agent of Judgement(?)" and consume all Dark Energy. While in 'Agent of Judgement', ignore the Evasion of 1 enemy, remove all beneficial effects from the enemy 2, and inflict 50% of their Max HP as damage and 8650% additional damage. Also, ignore enemy Tier 2 Immunity and Avoidance, except against Boss-type enemies, cause them to be unable to heal for 10 seconds and be stunned 2, and throw them Airborne 2 for 3 seconds. Enemies who are killed in this state are unable to be resurrected. #'Military Tactics' (Passive 2) For 10 seconds upon entering battle, Set recovers 5% of his Max HP when he is dealt 5% or more of his Max HP as damage. He is immune to Tier 1 Insta-Death and targets Mages and Damage dealers first in combat. #'God of War Tactician' (Passive 3) Set is always immune to Tier 1 debuffs(?) . Also, increase his Melee damage by 2500% and reduces damage taken by AoE damage by 400%. #'Strengthen the Darkness' (Max Passive) Base Increase self damage by 400%. MAX Increase self damage by 1700%, STA by 500%, reduces AoE damage taken by 500% (buff to P3), and becomes immune to Tier 2 Insta-Death abilities. Also, when using 'Judgement of Darkness' inflict an additional 12500% damage and gain 40 Dark Energy (up from 20). #'Overflowing Battle Aura' (Ult Passive) Base Increase self Melee damage by 325% and STR by 100%. ULT Increase self Melee damage by 2750% and STR by 400%. Also, when using 'Shadow of Darkness', you can remove Tier 2 beneficial effects from enemies and prevent them from receiving beneficial effects for 6 seconds. Also, 'Shadow of Darkness' now deals 9800% additional damage and gains 20 Dark Energy (up from 10). #'Dark Tactics' (Arch Passive) Base Increase allied unit Single-target damage by 750%. ARCH Increase allied unit Single-target attack power by 3500% and reduce enemy damage against allied units by 300%. Also, when using 'Military Resolve' you are given an effect that reduces the enemies ability to evade attacks and their Max HP by 50% for 11 seconds 2. Also, if you kill enemies while applying this effect, 'Shadow of Darkness' and 'Judgement of Darkness' are fully reset. #'Darkness Domination' ( /Ranged) (Infinity Passive) Increase self STR by 450% and damage by 3200%. Also, if you kill the enemy while under 'Military Resolve' effect, the 'Agent of Judgment" will be fully reset and Dark Energy will be increased by 40. Also, when using 'Agent of Judgment' remove all Tier 3 beneficial effects from the enemy and gain 9200% additional damage, ignore enemies Immunity and Evasion Tier 2, except for Boss-types, and Stun them for 7 seconds 2. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Removes one beneficial effect from an enemy, except Boss-type units. Also increases Dark Energy by 5. Infinity Skills: *Self Physical : Increase Set's attack power by 900%. *Self Stamina : Increase Set's by 135%. *Self Accuracy : Increase Set's accuracy by 360. Character Skill: *Warrior of Darkness (INF+1): Increase Set's attack power by 350%, and he has full Dark Energy upon entering a battlefield. Apophis Ultimate Raid *Unlockable after completion of previous raid tier *Full Raid unlocked after completion of the Raid Gatekeeper *Drops Level 147 Ultimate-grade Equipment *Dragon Buster parts now ONLY drop from Apophis Raid. Raid Compensation Buff *Event will be from 4/11 until 4/17 *Between 14:00 - 17:00 KST receive 1 more raid chest *Between 22:00 - 24:00 KST receive 1 more raid chest Equipment Enhancement System Reworked *The previous 3 enhancement stones are now reduced down to 1 type. *All stones will be re-distributed through the mail system at the new rate(s). Various QoL *Starting after maintenance on 4/11, from 18:00 - 20:00 KST there will be a new World Buff that reduces the cost of Soul Conversion by 30%. Category:Blog posts